


Blue Angel

by Sans Seraph (themothandthestars)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothandthestars/pseuds/Sans%20Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as I loved the idea of pilot!Cas and his mechanic, the idea of actually drawing his plane ...! </p><p>(A vaguely battleship grey background works right? Cause you don't want to see the sad sort of jets I went through before giving up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/gifts).




End file.
